Through web-based media services like Twitter and Facebook, a user is exposed to a vast amount of messages from hundreds if not thousands of online sources and friends, culminating in massive amounts of information overload. Because the distinctions between each social network are not entirely clear, users feel obligated to juggle different applications and social networks just to keep up and be heard everywhere.
It would be one thing if all our social messages were part of a single, pars able, filtered stream. But instead, they come from all different directions. The situation is aggravated by social streams that originate in many competing silos. Users or consumers spend nearly as much time hopping between networks as we do meaningfully digesting and engaging the content within. Furthermore, the cross-posting across networks further exacerbates the noise and redundancy of the various networks and services.